Ellie Orcus
|EX Mode=Hit the Big Time! |EX Burst=Show's Over! }} Bellweather Sequoyiah Helena Evelynne Orcus, often shortened to just Ellie, is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. The eldest daughter of King Ethan and noted Seer Queen Eva of Asteria, she has been brought up to hold a great amount of responsibility but isn't quite ready to take it all just yet. In DCI, she traipses across the land of Sundry with gleeful abandon, merely content with spreading smiles and cheer amongst the gloomy facade of the weary warriors. However, once she comes across a familiar face, that all changes... Appearance Ellie is of short stature but of a lean and toned build. Her eyes are green and she has inherited both of her parents' hair color, leaving her chest-length hair a blonde, silvery, and black mess, made worse by a patch of rainbow dye in the front she added because she thought it looked whimsical. Battle Ellie Orcus Entertainer Extraordinaire – Utilizes different stances to disorient the enemy with fun! ---- As an Entertainer Extraordinaire, Ellie puts to good use all of her training in several different disciples of entertainment, utilizing all of her skills. She uses seven different stances, each with its own unique properties and abilities. They are as follows: *'Juggler' - Wielding juggling balls, Ellie constantly juggles with as she tosses the balls as projectiles and as hazards. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Concentration, which grants a 10% attack speed bonus for each consecutive perfect ten juggles. *'Acrobat' - Wielding a quarterstaff, Ellie uses it along with her own flexibility both for quick physical strikes and as leverage, giving her a fast travel option. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Fling, which grants a flat 20% bonus to jump height. *'Puppeteer' - Wielding her personal marionette Susan, Ellie gives out commands for her to follow which frees Ellie up to get better positioning. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Substitute, which prevents Ellie being the target of attacks until Susan is destroyed. *'Mime' - Wields no weapons, but can create an aura copy of any weapon in the game. Attacks by mimicking the previous attack used by the opponent. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Quiet, which gives her 50% damage reduction to all magic-based attacks. *'Clown' - Wielding metal rings, Ellie uses the power of humor and acting ability to create attacks out of hilarious slapstick. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Klutz, which grants a 10% chance for an attack to hit anyways if it initially misses. *'Bellydancer' - Wields no weapon and instead attacks by whipping her hair, Ellie's smexeh dancing creates a whole host of illusory effects. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Eyes On Me which grants a 10% chance to inflict Stun on a male opponent while performing any dance. *'Oracle' - Wielding magical orbs, Ellie draws on her true heritage and training by utilizing magic most powerful. Grants the stance-exclusive ability Glide. She switches stances by pressing the left or right trigger. She has no default stance and her starting stance is randomly selected. Overall, her magic is very high, attack and speed are high, defense is average and her HP is low. Brave Attack Juggler Stance= |-|Acrobat Stance= |-|Puppeteer Stance= |-|Mime Stance= |-|Clown Stance= |-|Bellydancer Stance= |-|Oracle Stance= HP Attack Juggler Stance= |-|Acrobat Stance= |-|Puppeteer Stance= |-|Mime Stance= |-|Clown Stance= |-|Bellydancer Stance= |-|Oracle Stance= EX Mode HP Attack EX Mode Ellie's EX Mode is Hit the Big Time! in which her current stance is upgraded to its ultimate class. Each stance gains a new EX Mode-exclusive attack, along with a new exclusive ability and an upgraded version of the default ability for that stance. Every stance gains the ability Regen in EX mode. *Juggler is upgraded into Mummer, and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Precision, which ups her accuracy by 15% along with the EX-exclusive attack Release the Balls!. Concentration is upgraded into Deliberation, which now grants a 25% attack speed bonus for each consecutive ten perfect juggles. *Acrobat is upgraded into Aerialist and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Super Glide along with the EX-exclusive attack 10-Hit Combo. Fling is upgraded into Slingshot, which gives her access to a triple jump. *Puppeteer is upgraded into Director and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Master of Puppets which allows Ellie to summon an additional marionette along with the EX-exclusive attack Puppet Show. Substitute is upgraded into Meatshield, which grants Ellie immunity from damage until both marionettes are destroyed. *Mime is upgraded into Harlequin and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Super Mime, which allow Ellie to mimic additional effects of the attacks she is miming along with the EX-exclusive attack Invisible Wall. Quiet is upgraded to Silence, which gives Ellie complete immunity to all magic-based attacks. *Clown is upgraded into Jester and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Comedy, which gives a 10% chance to inflict the Laugh status with any attack along with the EX-exclusive attack Boxcar Beatdown. Klutz is upgraded to Super Klutz which ups the chance of that effect occurring to 20%. *Bellydancer is upgraded into Genie and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Rubberneck, which allows Ellie to whip her hair 25% faster along with the EX-exclusive attack Dance with Me!. Eyes on Me is upgraded to Hands on Me, which grants a 20% chance to inflict Entrance on a male opponent while performing any dance, causing them to unwillingly lumber towards her. *Oracle is upgraded into Goddess and Ellie gains the stance-exclusive ability Memorized which reduces casting time for magic attacks by 20% along with the EX-exclusive attack Celebration. Glide is upgraded to Aura Glide. Ellie's EX Burst is Show's Over! wherein she turns the spotlight onto her opponent to try and perform some form of entertainment, which is unique to each character. Ellie summons a giant stage and hurriedly pushes her unwilling opponent into center stage, directly into the spotlight. Their performance is marked by button prompts that appear on the screen, and Ellie can mess them up by mashing any button that is different than the one shown. If Ellie doesn't mess them up enough, she will become frustrated and yank them offstage using a hook, dealing lesser damage. If enough buttons are pressed, the crowd will start to boo and Ellie will pull a golden hanging rope, which causes the red curtain to come crashing down onto the opponent. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dance Through the Danger *''World Map Theme: Fun in the Sun *''Dungeon Theme: The Burden of Power *''Normal Battle: Time to Shine! *''Boss Battle: Time to Get Serious!? *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs. Ava: Quotes Default Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Twilight Crystal characters